Key holder of the worlds
by Erza-Lucy
Summary: Lissanna is back and noone pays atention to Lucy. Whan Lucy meetsm two someones and brings them back whit her to the quild, but she dont use her real name and wheres hud. What will hapen if they found out about Lucy and who are that the two wumen?
1. Chapter 1

Key holder of the worlds

Lissanna is back and noone pays atention to Lucy. Whan Lucy meetsm two someones and brings them back whit her to the quild, but she dont use her real name and wheres hud. What will hapen if they found out about Lucy and who are that the two wumen?

Lucy's POW:

'It has been tree months sints Lissanna has raised from dead, i am happy for them, they got their friend back, but what about me, I'm like ghoust, they don't see me here, exept master Makarohv, he realy is like father do me, - who i have always wanted - , mabye i should go training and then they will see me, that what i should do.' I thought and went to Markarohv's offise, I knocked. "Yes, come in." I heard master say. I opend the door and went in. "Master i want to leave the quild for some years." "Can I aske why?" asked master. "Well the quild has ignored me for three months and i feel that i should go training and become stronger, can I?" "Yes you can, do you want me to remove your quild mark?" He asked. "No I don't want to because i will never join an other quild, I will come back to someone that I includ to be my father." I said calmly and smiled to master. I went back home to pack my things and I summoned Virgo to help me, but i sudenly remembered something. "Virgo please go to master Makarohv and say that he will only say where i went when someone askes, and i thought that he is like father to me." As i said that Virgo went away.

Makarohv's POW:

'Her father, who' i thought to myselfe but then Lucy's spirit come in my offase. "Hello, master Makarohv printsess sent mee to sey that she dont whant you to tell enyone where she whent antill someone askes you and she considers you as her father, that all may a go?" "Yes ofcorse." She bowed to me and left, I felt tiers rowling down my chickes 'She considers me as her father, what have my brats thone, i should consider her as my doughter too.' I thought to myselfe.

'But I will do as she asked, I'm not going to tell them.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POW:

I'm in the mountains, i have traind for a week whit Loke and Virgo, I havent empruved much but i have. Krack Krack... I heard somethind goming. "Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Asked someone whit a hude over her head. I was little skeard but i answerd "My name is Lucy Heartfillia and i game here to train, mey i ask the same from you?" "My name is Iris and i have lived on this mountein for some years now and you are first person i have seen in meny years." She sead whit a playful voice. "If you dont like me to be here i can live?" I asked. "No dont go, please. I wanna indreduse you to my companion and if you like we could train you?" "I would love that but how can you teach me somethind if i dont sense eny magic on you Iris?" "Well all my magic is seald in meny sealds, very spesial sealds, comeon we cant keep her waiting and she knows that you are coming." She smiled to me and traged me into a cave. "Amm...were are we going?" "Little bit more and we arive to ower destenation, see there is the dore." She pointed ahead and yes there was a dore a big cwooden dore whit a wooden dragon on it. "What dore is it, it seems like it have magic in it?" I asked her. "Well you are right about that, it does have magic in it, that only I and Kristiina will be able to go inside but when you have a ring light this you can go inside too." She putted a peatiful ring in my hand it was golden whit a golden cristall on it and the cristall had a key inside. "Wow, it is soo beotiful, can i have it?" "Yes, you dummy thats whay I cave it to you." She laughted, i felt kind of dom too. "Well put it on and lets go!" She sead whit exitment, she is kind of creepy. "I am not creepy and hurry up!" She sead whit anoyed tone but how did she know what i thought but i still slided the ring on my finger. She opend the large dore reviling what was inside, i havent ever seen that kind of sight it was like entering a city. But when i entered i felt something limy on my head, droping down. "Kyaaaaaaaaa..." "Ups, rong person!" Shauted someone who i expekted to be Kristiina. "You son of a bi**h, what are you doing you know we will have a visitor!" Iris shouted. "Yea but i wasn't aming her, it was you who i was aming, soo its your falt that you wernt under the doore." Sead Kristiina camly, but then Iris was atacked by lighning and her cloke burn off and i see a girl whit golden hair and scales. "You motherfu**r, that was my favorit cloke!" She shouted in anger. "What are you?" I asked when i was shocked by her aperial. She calm down and said " Who am i? It is an mistory and i will tell you one day, but not now." When she finsh speaking, Kristiinas fist was in her face. She was smacked in the wall. "What was that for!" Kristiina answered ,"Caus you should have had slime on your face, but you didn't." She looked sad. They started fighting like Gray and Natsu, they realy remind me of them alot. I felt lots of magic presure from Iris, she shouted "Magic relise 50%!" "Come at me bro, hihihihi!" I was shocked as they started to use magic that i have never seen before, Kristiina was shooting lighning bolts from her hands and Iris was surounded by shadows monsters who was graling to Kristiina. Sudenly i felt something streame down my face, i tuched it, it was the frog slime that i have forgot on my head. "Kyaaaaaa...take it away!"

Iris' POW:

"Kyaaaaaa...take it away!" I heard Lucy scream, ups i forgot about the slime that Kristiina bored on her, we stopped fighting. "Hihihihih...hihihi!" Kristiina was on the ground and laughted her ass off. "I am soo sorry she is always like this and let me clean you up." I raised my hands and used cleaning magic to clean her up. "Hey don't ruin my fun." Claimed Kristiina. She took something from behind her and she throw it at us, that was filled with spiders and skorpions. I trapped them in a shadow ball. "Hey knock it off!" "Hahhh..., you are soo boring." 'What am i going to do about her she has akted like this when she came here. ' "When can i start training you Lucy?" I asked her. "Ow, right now i quess."she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip one year, quild, Makarohv POW:

I sat on the bar counter, Natsu was coming to me. "Hey old man where is Lucy i can't find her, she isen't at her apartment too?" "Well i have now something to tell you all." I raised up on the counter. "Listen up brats, i presume that you have noticed that Lucy isn't here, am i right?" The quild nodded. "How long do you think she has been gone?" I asked. "About tree or four days." "You brats, she has been gone for a year!" I saw their shocked faces. "Where is she?" Natsu demanded me. "I don't know, but she went training somewere." I said camly.

"Did she leave the quild, why?" Asked Mira. "No, she didn't", i calmed them, " she will come back at someday. She went to train because she wanted to get stronger, so you will notice her." There was sadness in my voice, when i spoked my last words to them. I left the hall and leave them there with them own thougts. 'When she will return?' I asked myself when i walked to the office.

The Lost Place, Kristiina POW:

'A year have passed, Lucy is still training here and i want always prank her because it's funnier than pranking Iris. She will always start scream and have that shocked face on her. But Iris get really angry at me for that. But her face is always pricless.' "Kyaaa... aaa, help!" She yelled. 'Great she have fallen into that trick again,' i smiled as i think about that she have fallen for that trick over 99 times. I run over there, she was covered with feathers. She atacked me with the Celestiall roar. 'That girl have gotten stronger, but not enough.' I dodged her roar and smircked," What are you doing here chicken!" " Stop doing that you moron" she yelled at me. I cannot stop laughting at her, but Iris come and i have to get away there quikly. She looked at Lucy and yelled," KRISTIINA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! YOU WILL APOLOSISE RIGHT NOW AND CLEAN EVERYTHING UP!" Gosh, she was furious, i went back and asked," Whats the problem, why are you yelling like that?" I manage to pull on a innocent face. They looked at me angrily. "You little demon why do you have to prank everyone in the city, today Bolt came to me and said that you eat all of his lightning and he wanted me to pay for it you asshole!" Iris was soo furious. " What lighting, I haven't eat any, do you have some?" I acted like littel angel and gosh how i hated it, but they have gaught me so it's best way to get away. "You b*****d you will pay for it!" "Why would i, i didn't do enything beside i don't have money, you took it away." "Okay i dont't wanna deal with you any more, come Lucy your new training starts today." Said Iris.


End file.
